Crash and burn
by TheRgirl2
Summary: what happens when you are eager about something and an accident occurs? what happens when someone needs to find you and they find you injured? Read on.


**Elizabeth Weir was normally the last person wandering the room at night, they had just received the month supplies from the Daedalus and no one had packed them away yet. Elizabeth started to head towards the control room after looking through the same research for the last couple of weeks; she had just translated some research.**

She always took the long way to get to her office, just to walk around and see more of the city. Little did she know what was going to happen. There was a bright light as pain exploded throughout her body, then darkness fell over her.

---

John Sheppard's job was to make sure Elizabeth was not working into the late hours of the morning. This job of course was taken on by himself and some words from Dr Beckett. First though he had to find her.

Her office was one of the first places he usually checked and tonight was no different. He walked up the stairs and found she was not there. Chuck usually knew where she would be.

'Have you seen Elizabeth?'

'No, sorry, I think she went out to get air about 50 minutes ago and hasn't come back since.' He replied realising if Sheppard did not know where Dr Weir was then she was probably in trouble.

'Try internal sensors' Most people would be asleep in their quarters by now so it would be fairly easy to find anyone who was out in the corridors.

'Colonel, I am picking up an overload in one of the systems near the tower.' Suddenly there was an explosion and the consoles began to shake.

Without saying anything John ran out of the room as fast as he could and headed towards the corridor.

When he turned the corner he saw her, she was lying there motionless. One of her legs was under a crate, which had fallen from a height, John had no doubt that it was either broken or fractured at the very least. Elizabeth looked as though her head had been hit as a bruise was already beginning to form. She had some shrapnel in her shoulder which was deep enough to form a pool of blood.

John had to get a medical team here and quickly, he knew a basic knowledge of medical procedures and he knew that if she had been unconscious for longer than 10 minutes then she was in trouble.

'Doctor Beckett!' There was no reply. 'Doctor Beckett'

'Aye, what can I do for ye lad' he replied, John must have woken him up as the doctors words were slurred.

'I need you to come to the south-east corridor near the control room'

'Can one of the active Doctors come instead, it may be a while I am not near there'

'Yeah Doc,'

'Ok, one more question Colonel, who is the patient, it better not be Rodney again, so help me if it is…'

'Doc, its not Rodney…its Elizabeth'

'What?'

'We think there may have been an explosion in one of the areas by the tower. Carson you need to hurry'

The Doctors movements could be heard, he must have been moving fast as John could hear bangs as the Doc was trying to rush out of the room.

---

John could hear the doctor coming even before he was in sight, the crash of the medical trolleys were making enough noise.

'Carson over here'

Carson leapt into movement and started checking Elizabeth.

'Doc is she going to be ok'

'I don't know lad'

Elizabeth's leg was revealed and it was at an angle.

'Oh no, right get that leg strapped up before we go anywhere.'

'What's the matter Carson?'

'If we move her before we have checked what damage there is to her leg, it could cause more damage to it.'

'Oh'

They strapped up her leg and she was carted to the infirmary where Carson and the other nurses started to examine Elizabeth.

**Back to index**

**John was running behind the medical team who were already far ahead of him, he could see Elizabeth's pale face. At that moment Rodney came out of his lab and bumped into John, knocking them both to the ground.**

'Rodney'

'Hey, why are you running, another supply of turkey sandwiches just been unloaded in the mess hall or something?'

'I cant talk now.'

'That's fine by me I have something to show to Elizabeth anyway'

'Elizabeth wont be in her office.'

'Well I will leave it on her desk she should get it later tonight.'

'Rodney… she wont be in her office for a while.'

'Why not, has Carson finally made her take a holiday?'

'No, there was an accident'

'When? What happened?'

'About 10 minutes ago there was a small overload in one of the systems and it exploded before anyone had a chance to do anything about it.'

'What happened?'

'Elizabeth was in the area when the system exploded, she is critically injured.'

'Oh my … is she going to be ok, is that who just went past my lab, Carson and a medical team.'

'Like I said Rodney I cant chat I am going to the infirmary right now.'

'I'll come with you'

they both ran towards the infirmary, hoping they did not have to say goodbye to their leader.


End file.
